redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Timballisto
Fever? Is that accurate? Can we get a reference? --LordTBT Talk! 23:48, 2 December 2006 (UTC) Wasn't me who made the edit. However, I'm pretty sure it says that in LoL. Something like, "I would have asked Timballisto. It's unfortunate that he died of fever." It was an offhand reference, used by Jacques to explain why they couldn't ask him what happened, but it's certainly true. --Docbob 05:18, 3 December 2006 (UTC) If Jacques had him alive like he supposedly was, LoL could have been cut down a ton. Argulor (talk) 05:21, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :Did some checking. All it says it that he died, no fever. --LordTBT Talk! 06:42, 3 December 2006 (UTC) This is really a good example of how Brian's writing declined. Not having the decency to give so much as an explanation for a character's demise? Sorry, Brian, but I think you probably should have stopped after Marlfox. Argulor (talk) 05:21, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Isn't Timballisto mentioned in Outcast? I think so... Viperhawk 16:37, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :Yes, as the grandfather of Brother Barlom -- LordTBT Talk! 20:46, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Timbalisto's Death i think the best description would be Fatigue as in his body just gave up old age is inaccurate as he is only slightly older than martin and he lived much longer than him it also said he "died the winter following the great Mossflower war" so that is most likely the case, if you can think of a better word for it ile thank you|User:Lordsunflash 15:37, June 17, 2010 (UTC)| :Fatigue isn't accurate, as he sired offspring. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:07, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Timballisto Plothole (I don't mean to insult Brian's writing) I have always been confused by this. There is something about Timballisto that doesn't make sense. -He was known to have died shortly after the events of Mossflower -Yet he had a son and grandson... His grandson Barlom said that he would sit on Timballisto's knee and would be told stories about Martin the Warrior and wished Martin lived long enough so he could have met him meaning Timballisto outlived Martin. This is the biggest contradiction I have ever found in the series but no-one else ever brings this up. Can someone explain this? Moogleknight24 21:46, June 26, 2011 (UTC)Moogleknight24 Interesting Subject This is one of those interesting things; TB is said to have died by Legend of Luke, yet was said to have outlived Martin in Outcast of Redwall, telling stories to his grandchild. This is similar to another situation: Madd and Fwirl- Mother and Daughter or Not? To be honest, this could be explained by the theory that there could have been two TBs; one who'd been a childhood friend to Martin, and was later rescued, and died after the War, and the Other could have also been a slave who later had children and grandchildren. Unlikely, but it's possible. Alockwood1 (talk) 23:27, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Sounds nice :) except Brian said his name was Timballisto because he and his father made Billistas. So it's too specific, unless the second Timballisto was his brother who was named the same thing. (Which I'll go with) Moogleknight24 (talk) 08:44, May 5, 2013 (UTC)Moogleknight24 Of course, the Second TB's family could have also made Billistas, and not be related to the First TB. The one badger in the Sable Quean came from a long like of such weapon makers, stands to reason it could be possible. Alockwood1 (talk) 12:00, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Actually, I think the dilemma of Timballisto was simply an oversight on BJ's part. I have two theories. One: BJ made a mistake. Two: Timbalisto had a son who was named after him, and his son outlived Martin. But then, who did TB marry anyway? So yea, I'd definitely say this was a fuzzy area in the Redwall series, one that has bothered me for a long time. Sayna the Warrior 04:53, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Well, as Jack Sparrow would say, "Welcome to the Caribbean, Love." Lol. Alockwood1 (talk) 12:03, August 30, 2014 (UTC)